Benutzer:BlackRose16
~Sweet dreams are made of screams...~ thumb|left|208px|Gezeichnet von Circusmonster666 Hey , herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Seite! In meiner Freizeit schreibe ich gerne und viel oder höre Musik. Ich hatte mich hier auf der Creepypasta Wiki Seite angemeldet um nicht nur weiterhin fleißig Cps zu lesen und auch mal Kommentare abzugeben, sondern um auch zu schauen, wie andere meinen Schreibstil finden! Und es freut mich immer wieder zu lesen, dass viele meiner Pastas gut ankommen! :) Natürlich freue ich mich sehr über weitere gute Kommentare und vielleicht auch über die eine oder andere Vertonung! Wenn also jemand meine Pastas vertonten möchte, mich bitte vorher fragen! :) Und jetzt... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wichtiger Hinweis: Grundsätzlich dürft ihr gerne alle meine Pastas vertonen, die euch zusagen, nur bitte keine Übersetzungen, da ich es ungern möchte! Meine bisher veröffentlichten Werke: Here I come Der Junge im Dunkeln Das Haus der Alpträume Das Lied der toten Mutter Das Freibad der Toten Das Notizbuch Mein Freund, der Mörder Gemurmel Trauer des Himmels Zeig dein wahres Gesicht Gebrochenes Herz Verzerrt Bloodbath Werke noch in der Bearbeitung: Dead siblings Dead Siblings Teil 2 Dead Siblings Teil 3 Dead Siblings Teil 4 Annas Puppe - wie schön die Kindheit doch war... Psycho - Ich sehe etwas Dead Siblings - Das Wiedersehen (Bonusteil) Zeig dein wahres Gesicht The scratch The exploration Die Krankheit Revenge Revenge 2 Der Schrei Der lebendige Tod Sag mir, warum? The Negative (mehr teilige cp-Reihe) Fallen Angel (mehrteilige cp-Reihe bezogen auf Negative) Cloude nine (in Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Maverik) Blutige Leidenschaft Die Vergangenheit von Dark Soul (Bonusteil zu "The Negative" - Reihe) Agoraphobie Des Todes düsterer Stund (Gedicht) Mein letztes Werk Tanz der Vampire (Gedicht) Der Autor und seine Geschichte Kommenden August: Partnerprojekt mit Bag Nächstes Partnerprojekt: Mit Wolf (Beute und Jäger) Großes CP-Projekt mit Mave und Wolf Der weiße Raum (psycho-CP) Bereits fertige Werke: Psycho - Ich sehe etwas The scratch Die Krankheit Captivity Der lebendige Tod Der Schrei Black Rose Krähen der Finsternis Erinnerung Carnivore Siblingslove Der Klon Schwerelos Ich bin du und du bist ich Keine Liebe I'm wachting you Control Revenge Revenge 2 Liebesgeständnis Das Tor zur Hölle Der unbekannte Patient Das allerletzte Mal Lang ersehnter Moment Das Capgras-Syndrom Tränen aus Blut I would do everything for you... Deine Zeit läuft ab... Klavierklänge Einsame Wanderin Pokémon Lost Silver (Übersetzung) Forever Alone Jahreszeiten Risse Suffering Souls Agoraphobie Mein letztes Werk Der Autor und seine Geschichte Verbrenne mein Herz Der Gesang aus der Tiefe (in Zusammenarbeit mit Wolfsmaedchen) Angel Eyes (In Zusammenarbeit mit Bagbagugan) Break the Cycle Das Kind der Schmetterlinge Das Geschöpf der Liebe Mein Todesengel The hunt (in Zusammenarbeit mit Wolfsmaedchen) Beratungsstunde Weihnachtsgeschenk Bring me to life (Miss)trauen Der weiße Raum Wendung Eine Gruselgeschichte - Kampf teil eines Projekts von Mac Wenn Liebe nur ein Spiel ist... Desire NSFW Never alone Würmer Sag mir, warum? Blutige Leidenschaft Where is my mind? Mein Baby (CP des Monats Mai) Cloud Nine (in Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Maverik) Trust Circus of the Psycho Meine Lieblings Cps Sleepless Unvergessen SCP-051: Japanisches Geburtsmodell Finger knacken Fragen zu Farben Sunny Sunny II Vergo - Anfang Unser Baby (NSFW) Zerbrochene Hoffnung Jeff the Killer The Origin of Laughing Jack (NSFW) Rallye Dakar Diffuse Träume Trypophobia So süß Die Liebe DARKNESS - Die Welt Something Worse Der IQ-Test Sicherer Ort Alter Mann Voyeurschool Der menschliche Horror Grau God's Prey Die Liebe II Ritual des Schlaflosen Under the Skin Black Rain Jeff the Killer - Geschliffen Ekel Letzte Erinnerung Süße Bedrohung Adoleszenz Auslöschung Um über Angst zu schreiben, muss man sie erst einmal selbst fürchten. SCP-066: Erics Spielzeug Ewige Kälte Was das Blut in Wallung bringt There ain't no justice Meine Freunde und Helfer *''Mac '' *''Lord Maverik '' *''Ravnene '' *''Das Wölfchen '' *''Circusmonster666 '' *''Gobuka '' *''Shinri--P '' *''CiFer2089 '' *''SloPeple '' *''TalesFromTheCrypt '' *''Wolfsmaedchen'' *''Bagbagugan'' *''Vanum'' *''Albtraumarchiv '' *''Dennis300101 '' Vertonungen: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiseCP Psycho - ich sehe etwas (Vertont von Rise CP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVOpo4qvcRs Black Rose (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTO94NdHLSA Lang ersehnter Moment (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXId1XYvLec Klavierklänge (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97EQDKfA5Ss Mein Baby (Vertont von Albtraumarchiv) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8xgbXbTKB4 Liebesgeständnis (Vertont von Worldcreepypasta) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj-p-0TiY-0&feature=youtu.be Black Rose (Vertont von Sicanda) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKNL4a0z0MA Tanz der Vampire (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u__WTKEb-r4 Gebrochenes Herz (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbMXuHom27A Jahreszeiten (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QsVr-6tlIY Der Junge im Dunkeln (Vertont von Rabenkind) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCY44GpDo_k&feature=youtu.be Das allerletzte Mal (Vertont von Creepy Stiftler) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCWprCBV4_4 Break the Cycle (Vertont von Georg25) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ia-TwRb1QM Here I come (Vertont von Georg25) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyK3IDtS66A Klavierklänge (Vertont von Kati Winter) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNW89FxnQms Mein Todesengel (Vertont von MuraoCreepypasta) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xAIZ9iTNnQ&feature=youtu.be Beratungsstunde (MuraoCreepypasta) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP4nfzYx2kU Beratungsstunde (Vertont von Shendris) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lma_oMFfKL4 Deine Zeit läuft ab... (Vertont von Kati Winter) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohWz8o-hrZ4&index=6&list=PLSAJ-TKSFhs6aF9fkF3HOlATO29DewXK2 Erinnerung (Vertont von creepnatic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ttu5C3YlY-Y Carnivore (Vertont von Albtraumarchiv) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giD0niynWZg eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten. Darunter: Der Gesang aus der Tiefe (Vertont von Kati Winter Creepypasta) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=649GbvYtOBY Cloud Nine (Vertont von Albtraumarchiv) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z4JlKWaIvk der unbekannte Patient (Vertont von Tintenbaron) Dead Siblings-Reihe: Dead Siblings Dead Siblings Teil 2 Dead Siblings Teil 3 Dead Siblings Teil 4 Dead Siblings - Das Wiedersehen (Bonusteil) The Negative-Reihe: The Negative - Prolog The Negative - Erstes Kapitel: Lucifer The Negative - Zweites Kapitel: Erkenntnis The Negative - drittes Kapitel: Ein bekanntes Gesicht The Negative - viertes Kapitel: Vaterliebe (Finale Chapter) Die Vergangenheit von Dark Soul Fallen Angel-Reihe (Zusatz zur "The Negative") Fallen Angel - Prolog: Zerschmolzene Liebe Fallen Angel - Erstes Kapitel: Erste Begegnung Fallen Angel - Zweites Kapitel: Angel vs Demon (Finale Chapter) Gedichte Des Todes düstere Stund Tanz der Vampire Todesstunde Erzengel Der Rabe Des Dichters letzter Vers Kalter Tod Gehilfe des Teufels Trostlose Wahrheit Todes Wunsch eines Dichters Die Begegnung des Schlaflosen Komm zu mir Schwarzes Loch Aus eig'ner Kraft Schmerzvolles Leid Pendeln Wut des Dichters Zornes Gedanken Höllisches Schicksal Inside of me Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren: Grundsätzlich bin ich bereit mit anderen Autoren dieses Wikis zusammenarbeiten. Nur sollte diese Arbeit dann erfolgen, wenn Feiertage oder Ferien sind. Ich bin immer im Chat zu finden (in der Regel ab 20:00 Uhr), also könnt ihr mich auch dort diesbezüglich anschreiben. Oder hier auf meiner Nachrichtenseite. Auch ist mir jede Idee willkommen :) Korrekturlesen von Pastas: Gerne lese ich auf Wunsch eure Pastas durch. Auch hier könnt ihr mich auf der Nachrichtenseite oder im Chat anschreiben. Die Erbin der Blacks-Reihe: Im Moment schreibe ich einen Mehrteiler über eine von mir erfundene Protagonistin. Wer Interesse verspürt, kann diese hier lesen: https://www.wattpad.com/story/76449045-rosalie-black-prolog Sleepless und Sunny - Mein Herz schlägt für dich: Neben meiner Reihe, schreibe ich auch noch an einer FF zu Sleepless und Sunny. Auch hier würde ich mich über einen Besuch und Kommentare freuen: https://www.wattpad.com/284158795-sleepless-und-sunny-mein-herz-schl%C3%A4gt-f%C3%BCr-dich